


Of Kisses and Hidden Smiles

by mworadeno



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, And how Wonpil said he feels sorry every time he saw Jae sleeping, Canon Compliant, Fluff, I always find it amusing how Jae's the only one who complains about Wonpil's kisses, Jae lowkey enjoys it, M/M, Wonpil has lots of kisses to offer, maybe a tiiiny bit of angst idek lol, this is just shameless fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mworadeno/pseuds/mworadeno
Summary: Wonpil is fond of peppering Jae’s face with kisses. His other three members can attest to that.Alternatively - Sungjin, Brian and Dowoon’s thoughts on Wonpil’s interesting habit of kissing Jae’s cheeks.





	1. Sungjin - How it Started

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired after I watched Dayoff! It was filmed not long after Jae was released from the hospital, so everyone taking the extra measure to look after Jae makes me go all soft. 
> 
> Also, I cackled like mad when Jae told Wonpil to stop kissing him in the rolling paper thingy because that is so typical and summarises their dynamic perfectly. 
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll post the rest of the chapters tomorrow and the day after!

Sungjin has always thought of Wonpil as odd, eccentric even, but like, in a good way. That boy has so much love and affection to offer, it's endearing to see how surprised someone will be when the seemingly cold and stoic Wonpil becomes clingy and affectionate once they've known him well.

 

Which is exactly why Sungjin doesn't really think much of Wonpil’s habit of kissing other people's cheeks. It's just one of Wonpil’s quirks and he's completely fine with it as long as he's not on the receiving end of those kisses. And he's really glad he doesn't have to, since Wonpil seems to be particularly fond of slobbering Jae with his kisses. He kind of understands why too - Jae's baffled expression every time Wonpil kisses his cheek is never not amusing.

 

If only Jae had shown a stronger distaste the first time Wonpil did it, the older probably would be subjected less to those kisses.

 

Sungjin doesn't know why he remembers that day. It was an unassuming morning. One of those rare days where they're given a day off after a particularly draining week of endless writing and composing sessions spent at the studio.

 

Jae was sprawling on the living room couch reading his battered copy of Norwegian Wood. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Upon a closer look though, Sungjin noticed a bob of head looming on the side of the sofa. Seeing the familiar impish grin plastered on Wonpil’s face, Sungjin knew his morning won't be as peaceful as he expected.

 

Eager to avoid the bickering that will ensue in a matter of seconds, Sungjin decided to head back to his room. He was only a few steps away from his door when he heard the disturbingly loud sound of lips smacking into skin. He stopped in his track. Unwillingly, Sungjin turned back to the couch and sure enough, a bewildered Jae furiously rubbing at his cheek and a beaming Wonpil feigning his innocence can be found looking at each other.

 

He expected Jae to yell at Wonpil, saw it coming even with how the older’s brows furrowed. Instead, he saw the frown and the annoyance in Jae's eyes dissipate almost immediately the moment Wonpil latched onto Jae’s arms and excitedly talked about how he passed through the level of the game they were playing together. Sungjin swore he saw those eyes softening the longer Wonpil rambled on.

 

“Alright, alright. I get it. You passed the level. Congratulations. Now can you please let go of my arm so I can continue reading in peace?” Jae grumbled half-heartedly while trying to reach his book that has fallen to the floor.

 

Wonpil quickly snatched the book away from Jae’s reach and chirped, “Can't do that. You promised we'd play it together once either of us passed that level.”

 

“Brat,” huffed Jae while standing up. “You know, Wonpil, most people tap on someone to get their attention, not kiss them on the cheek.”

 

“Yeah, but I'm not most people,” retorted Wonpil easily while dragging a reluctant Jae into his room. “Besides, tapping you won't even be remotely effective once you're lost in your book. Consider yourself lucky I didn't tickle you just now.”

 

Sungjin heard the last peals of their laughter before the door was shut. Now that he's sure Jae won't strangle Wonpil, Dowoon is still fast asleep and Brian is quietly reading his manga, Sungjin can finally head outside to check out the new curry house at the end of the road.

 

The curry was fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter ended weirdly ahsjdfklg I can't think of anything else 
> 
> Hit me up on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mworahaeyadeno)!


	2. Brian - How it Persists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This somehow got a little deeper than I intended lol
> 
> I have terrible sense of humour so I apologise in advance for the lack of it. Also making dialogues flow smoothly is such a challenge to me, I'm really sorry if they came out as disjunctive.
> 
> Dowoon's part will be up tomorrow!

They were having a break after perfecting the melody of their upcoming title track. Call him simple, but it's one of Brian’s favourite moments spent with his members because as per usual, they were talking about anything and everything at once. Somehow they would always end up talking about the most bizarre topics. Case in point - they were currently having a heated discussion about different types of kisses.

 

“You know what, I think platonic kisses should be normalised,” Wonpil stated matter of factly. “I mean, we do it all the time to our pets, why can't we do the same to our friends without being seen as weird?”

 

“Like how you kiss Jae all the time?” Brian pointed out.

 

Brian knew the comment caught Wonpil by surprise, but he also knew Wonpil would retort something witty back in an attempt to cover up the heat rising in his face.

 

“Excuse me Mr. Kang, except for Sungjin hyung, I kiss you guys almost equally in frequency. Right, Dowoon?” Wonpil cooed at Dowoon and tried to kiss the younger’s cheek to prove his point.

 

Dowoon expertly avoided the kiss and animatedly said, “Remember when Sungjin hyung almost broke your nose when you tried to kiss him awake? That was freaking hilarious.”

 

They all burst out laughing at the reminder of that historical day. Wonpil learnt the hard way that day to not poke a gruff bear in the morning. At the change in conversation, Brian saw Wonpil visibly relax, before he decided to shake the younger up one last time.

 

“Still, the point stands, Wonpil. You kiss Dowoon like he's a puppy. I know you find him adorable,” said Brian off-handedly. “But Jae… I don't get it. He doesn't even have that much fat in his cheeks to begin with.”

 

“Hey, that's a low blow, Bri. You know I'm trying hard to gain weight,” quipped Jae in faux offence. “Tsk tsk Brian, body-shaming others. I'm disappointed in you.”

 

“You know I didn't mean it like that. I love your noodle arms and willowy long legs, Jae.” Jae snorted at Brian's pathetic attempt to wink seductively at him. “So Wonpil, tell me again why you like kissing Jae’s cheeks so much?”

 

“We're still on this? Screw this fragile masculinity, guys. Can't I just show my affection without being interrogated?” asked Wonpil incredulously.

 

“Brian’s just asking, Wonpil. No need to get all riled up,” said Sungjin nonchalantly.

 

“Alright, fine. Jaehyung-ie hyung is- well, he’s just- uh-” Wonpil began, before finding himself tongue-tied.

 

“Pitiful,” interrupted Jae quietly, making Wonpil’s face fall at the hint of hurt in Jae’s voice. “At least that's what you always say when you see me asleep.”

 

Wonpil breathed out the words more than said it, “Jae…”

 

Ever the observant one, Brian noted the change in mood and made up a lame excuse to buy some drinks to give Jae and Wonpil some time to talk in private. The other two less attentive ones - Sungjin and Dowoon - however, had to be dragged out of the room. Brian vowed he would try to educate his clueless members on how to perceive emotional cues in dire situations next time.

 

Thank God he didn't really need to worry about the pair he left in the studio room. He didn't even need to be there to know that Wonpil would speak in his firm but hushed tone that never fails to soothe others about how wrong Jae’s thought was. He would apologise for unknowingly hurting Jae by using the word pitiful as a joke. Perhaps a better word to describe a sleeping Jae is vulnerable. He would try to explain how his heart always breaks a little seeing how his cheerful and resilient hyung can finally put himself first instead of their fans at the end of the day when he's sleeping. Wonpil would also shyly admit how he's especially tempted to kiss away the permanent frown that would unknowingly form when the older fell asleep.

 

And Jae would undoubtedly voice out every little thought he was too ashamed to say in front of others but not in front of Wonpil. He would confess how despite his members' and fans' constant assurance, he can never really rid himself of how insecure he feels about his looks. He would admit how he tried really hard to only focus on the present and how happy he is, but sometimes the fear of messing up would consume him and how he's afraid of living a life without music, his members and their fans. He would open up about how he envies Wonpil's sunny outlook on life and how the younger readily embraces every slip and misstep done on stage when he would beat himself up for not trying hard enough to avoid making silly mistakes.

 

They would cry together, give a tight hug to each other, maybe a forehead kiss exchange in laughter, and they'd feel infinitely better after.

 

They may not admit this themselves but Brian deems it the most adorable thing how they are each other's soft spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mworahaeyadeno)!


	3. Dowoon - How it Never Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this! I'm sorry Jae had to suffer again but it's only for a short while lol I just wanted Wonpil to dote on him.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

Dowoon hates it when Wonpil is being like this. He's pacing back and forth, muttering a string of unintelligible words under his breath. From the way the older unconsciously picks at his fingernails, Dowoon knows how distressed Wonpil is. And he knows nothing he says will calm the older down, try as he might.

 

It's not that he's not worried about Jae being rushed to the hospital after throwing up and promptly fainting after that. It's just that he trusts Sungjin to report everything back to their group chat and he knows their manager is more than capable of handling the situation.

 

“Why can't we go to the hospital too?” asked Wonpil almost tearfully when their manager forbade the three of them from tagging along.

 

“Because two people is more than enough to take Jae to the hospital, Wonpil. I know what I'm doing,” said their manager impatiently. “Brian, make sure Wonpil stays at home. And Dowoon, try to calm him down or something, okay?”

 

“I'll keep you guys updated. Everything’s gonna be fine, trust me,” assured Sungjin one last time before they head off to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

Now, half an hour has passed since Sungjin reported that a doctor has attended to Jae. Dowoon is starting to get more restless the longer he stared at his phone screen, willing it to conjure a new text from Sungjin. Wonpil’s pacing in front of him is certainly not helping his nerves.

 

“Pil-ah, please just have a seat. Sungjin hyung is gonna update any time soon,” tried Brian again after failing to make Wonpil sit five minutes ago.

 

“I can't just sit idly doing nothing when Jae’s- ughh- I need to do something to distract myself,” replied Wonpil in frustration.

 

“Well, why don't you clean the kitchen up or something?”

 

“That… is actually a good idea, hyung. Thanks.”

 

“I'll help you with that,” offered Dowoon, wanting to rid of the headache from staring at his phone too long.

 

Just when he's about to stand up to head to the kitchen, his phone rang, displaying Sungjin’s name on the other end of the line. Dowoon fumbled a bit to answer the call, putting it on speaker for the others to hear.

 

“Hyung! Is Jaehyung-ie hyung okay? What did the doctor say? He won't die, right? How long are you staying there?” asked Dowoon frantically the moment he heard Sungjin’s voice.

 

“Whoa, calm down there. Yes, Jae won't die, at least not anytime soon. It's only acute enteritis, but he needs to be warded for a few days. You guys can come visit him tonight when manager hyung picks you up, okay? Don't make a mess of the- Oh shoot, I think someone recognised me. Gotta go.” said Sungjin before abruptly hanging up.

 

“Wait, hyung. What's acute enteritis?” asked Dowoon to the blank screen, huffing in annoyance when he realised he's only talking to himself.

 

“It's an inflammation of the small intestine,” said Wonpil in a daze. A look of realisation crossed his face before it was quickly replaced with guilt.

 

Noticing how Wonpil's eyes suddenly turned red and glassy, Brian prodded carefully, “Wonpil? Why do you look like you're about to cry?” 

 

“Because I am crying. Goddammit I really am stupid. I shouldn't have let Jaehyung-ie hyung ate that bloody expired sandwich yesterday. Hyung, this is all my fault.” Dowoon barely understood what Wonpil was saying as the latter's voice started to crack as soon as the dam of tears he's been holding in broke free.

 

Brian immediately moved to envelop Wonpil in his hug and softly whispered, “Hey, hey. Kim Wonpil, listen to me. We don't know that. Don't blame yourself. It could've been something he ate when he went out yesterday. You know Jae has a sensitive tummy.”

 

“I know. Which is why I shouldn't have-”

 

“That's enough, now. You're not the doctor so you won't possibly know that. Now I want you and Dowoon to wash those piled up dishes on the sink and maybe cook some porridge for Jae while I look for Jae’s things for his stay in the hospital. Can you do that?”

 

“Of course I can, I'm not a baby,” huffed Wonpil indignantly, finally gaining his composure.

 

“Says the one who drenched my shirt in tears,” chuckled Brian while pinching Wonpil’s blotchy cheek.

 

“As if you didn't cry as well just now. Dowoon, give me a hand, would you? I'm gonna make the porridge so delicious, Jae is gonna recover as soon as he eats it.” Wonpil is back to his radiant self and Dowoon can't be more thankful for that.

 

* * *

 

The moment they stepped into Jae’s private room in the hospital, Dowoon’s heart clenched a little at the sight that greeted him. Jae was in a hospital gown, looking gaunt after only half a day has passed, with long winding IV drop wires attached to his arm. Even the small smile the older offered once he saw the three of them seemed to take up most of his energy.

 

While he and Brian stopped in their track at the sight of Jae looking sickly and haggard, Wonpil didn't even hesitate to rush forward and tackle Jae into his hug.

 

“Jaehyung-ie hyung! God, look at you! You look so frail. Did they not feed you while you're here or something? Is the food bad? Oh wait, we brought you the most amazing chicken porridge that I-”

 

Before Wonpil can talk his ears off, Jae gently interrupted him, “Kim Wonpil, you're rambling. Also, I would like to have my personal space back, thank you very much.”

 

“Oh sorry, I didn't mean to...” Wonpil trailed off. He took a step backward, but not before planting a kiss on Jae’s cheek.

 

The way Jae’s eyes widen comically almost made Dowoon laugh, until he remembered how it's the only familiar thing in this somber hospital room. He really did laugh though once Jae giggled his familiar high-pitched laughter.

 

“Good Lord. Kim Wonpil, you really do have a knack for surprise, huh?”

 

“Glad I could be of service,” answered Wonpil, before gently cradling Jae’s face and peppering it with soft kisses. “I've read somewhere on the internet that physical affection increases your lifespan. And you, Jae are in terrible need of more of them.”

 

Jae’s left eye started to twitch adorably like they always do every time he's nervously excited, and he replied in a small voice, “Yeah, I think I can agree on that. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.”

 

* * *

 

The whole time they were nursing Jae that night, he didn't protest even once when Wonpil would randomly press down some kisses. And if Dowoon’s being honest, he thought Jae was even enjoying it as evident from the small smile Jae tried to hide after receiving those kisses, every single time.

 

Jae also didn't so much complain as grumbled when late in the middle of the night, Wonpil climbed into his bed whining about how the sofa was too small for him and Dowoon, seeing how his stomach was kicked by the younger. And no one has to know Jae felt more at ease wrapped in Wonpil’s arms, falling asleep easily after. Except maybe Dowoon, he was awake to get some water when he saw the serene smile he hasn't seen in a while on Jae's sleeping face, limbs all tangled with Wonpil’s. He can't help but smile at the sight.

 

Of course it sucks that Jae had to be stuck in this hospital for days, but at least now Wonpil can cuddle freely with Jae without being pushed off every five seconds by the older. He's also quite sure he won't be hearing anymore of Jae's incessant complaints about Wonpil kissing him after this. Not when the older seems as eager to receive those kisses as Wonpil is giving them.

 

Dowoon suddenly remembers how his mother used to say that there's always a blessing in disguise in every misfortune - which frankly speaking, his pessimistic self can't really comprehend before. But now that he's witnessing the tranquil look on Jae's usually troubled sleeping face, he thinks that maybe it's time for him to start believing in those words after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeay writing in more than one point of view is fun to experiment with, but I'm not sure they sounded distinct enough lol
> 
> I always have the urge to write, but I lack the inspiration to start a story :((( Which is why, I made a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mworahaeyadeno) account!
> 
> Send in those prompts, AUs, suggestions, etc to get me inspired! Or if you want, you can always talk to me!!!
> 
> Also! Your kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thank you ♡


End file.
